Dancing With You
by YuYaFan
Summary: Prowl has just been dragged to a party he didnt want to attend. Maybe Jazz can fix that.


Me: So I was on youtube the other day looking up songs and I came across this song Visions of You by Nelly Furtado. I really liked the song and decided to turn it into a fic.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own the characters (darnit) or the song (love it though) but I do own the plot. Yes, the plot is mine, all mine!

***Line Break***

It was a typical day at the Ark, all the Autobots were gathered in the rec room celebrating their newest victory against the Decepticons. Everyone was dancing and enjoying a cube of Sideswipes famous brewed highgrade. Well, almost everyone.

Prowl didn't want to be here. He **reeeeally **didn't want to be here, but would his mate let him stay in his nice office to work on his 'due the very next day' reports? Nope. and of course, Jazz just **had** to drag him to the rec room with all the other bots who by now were either dancing or being too drunk to notice.

"Hey there cutie, whatcha doing here all by yourself?" a very drunk Trailbreaker called to him, the bot was teetering in between completely drunk and passed out. Yep, Prowl really hated being here.

"First off, I'm not cute, and second, and for the _fifth _time, I am not interested Trailbreaker. Now if you please, go be drunk somewhere else." Prowl said getting up from his seat and going to find his mate. When he finally did find Jazz, he was dancing with Blaster to some random song. Both bots were twirling around and trying new moves from spinning, breakdancing and bouncing. Prowl decided that he would wait for the song to finish before going to his mate.

…

…

…

…

Okay, so, maybe he couldn't really wait.

Walking over to the two dancing bots, Prowl grabbed Jazz's arm and pulled him away from Blaster. "Sorry but I'm going to need to borrow this for a moment." He called back to a surprised Blaster, who yelled "okay!" over the loud music. Prowl continued to pull his mate toward the back corner which was, much to Prowl's relief, Trailbreaker free. Setting his currently silent mate down in a seat and sitting himself, Prowl turned to his mate. Jazz smiled.

"Awww, what's wrong Prowler? Not liking the music?" he asked. Prowl frowned.

"No Jazz, the music is wonderful. My doorwings are just _aching_ to hear more!" Prowl growled. Jazz could hear the sarcasm dripping from his mates voice. He looked over at his mate's back to see the Praxian's doorwings were currently propped high on Prowl's back, quivering at the loud noise surrounding them making Prowl wince slightly when they did. Jazz hummed to his mate in sympathy and silently stood up from his seat, reaching out with his servo, he grabbed Prowl's hand. The Datsun was completely silent as Jazz began to lead him out of the rec room.

"Then I guess we'll have to fix that." He said and continued to lead Prowl away from the noise.

Walking outside the rec room, Jazz led Prowl down the hall and to the Datsun's surprise, past their room and towards the entrance of the Ark.

"Jazz, where are we going?" he asked. Jazz only smiled.

"Outside." was all he said. Prowl huffed.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jazz chuckled.

"And Prowl's humor shows itself once again." He said. Walking through the Ark's entrance Jazz guided his mate to a forested area just outside the Ark. Making their way through the forest, Jazz and Prowl came to a small clearing. Moonlight shone brightly through the open area of trees giving the forest floor a beautiful glow. Prowl continued to stare at the area as Jazz led him to the center of the clearing.

"Jazz, what are we doing here?" he asked completely confused by his mates actions. Jazz chuckled.

"I just thought that I'd bring my sexy mate out here alone to dance, why?" Jazz replied. Prowl blushed, turning his head away he spoke.

"You didn't have to, you seemed to have just as much fun in there." Prowl said. Jazz 'hmmmed' and smiled at his mate. Cupping Prowl's chin and lifting his head to look at him, Jazz placed a small kiss on the other's lips. Pulling away, he smiled.

"I did have fun in there, but not as much fun as I wou' wit' you by my side." Jazz said, smile still on his face. Prowl smiled as well.

"Besides, I have a better way to spend my night. And that's right here, with my cute little Prowler." Jazz purred. Prowl's blush returned a that moment. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at his mate. Holding out his hand to Prowl, Jazz asked,

"Prowl, would you do me the honor of dancing wit' me?" he asked. Prowl, coming out of his slight shock at the statement, gladly took his mate's hand and let Jazz pull them together. Jazz turned on his internal radio to a random station. A sweet song began to fill his speakers and the area around the two bots. Prowl looked up at his mate.

"Jazz?" he asked. Jazz stayed silent and brought him closer. Placing one hand on Prowl's lower back and taking hold of Prowl's other hand, Jazz waited until Prowl placed his other hand on his shoulder before slowly leading Prowl into a dance.

"Shhh, Prowl, just enjoy the music." Jazz said.

_Visions of you  
>Visions of me<br>Everything we wanted_

_I wanna be frozen in time  
>Forever in this moment<em>

_How you wanna live?  
>What you wanna be?<br>How you wanna be?  
>So alive<em>

_What you wanna do?  
>What you wanna be?<br>I know you wanna live your life right_

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can do anything<br>Oh Love Baby_

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can be anyone<br>Oh Love Baby_

_Cause we are  
>Free Free Free Free Free Free<br>And life is  
>Free Free Free Free Free Free<br>Don't worry Baby, ill be here  
>To make show you're feeling fine<br>To can let go of all your fears  
>Cuz You're not going on tonight<em>

Jazz and Prowl continued to dance, Jazz spinning Prowl around a few times as the song picked up. Bringing the other towards him, Jazz placed a kiss on Prowl's chevron, causing the Datsun to smile up at him. Prowl, in turn, laid his head on Jazz's shoulder, sighing in content.__

_How you wanna live  
>What you wanna be<br>Don't you know u make me feel so alive_

_What you wanna do  
>What u wanna be<br>I know u wanna live ur life right_

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can do anything<br>Oh Love Baby_

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can be anyone<br>Oh Love Baby  
>Cause we are<br>Free Free Free Free Free Free  
>And life is<br>Free Free Free Free Free Free_

_Baby its all good  
>(Baby its all good)<br>When I look at you  
>(When I look at you)<br>And I see that you  
>(And I see that you)<br>Made it trough everything  
>(Made it trough everything)<br>After all of the ups and downs  
>(all of the ups and down)<br>We figured it out  
>(Defending it all out)<br>And I will know  
>How to ride it out<em>

Jazz smiled down at his mate. He leaned down toward Prowl and sang along with the song.__

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can do anything<br>Oh Love Baby_

"I will never let you go my love, and I'll never let anyone have you, for you are mine." Jazz whispered. Prowl lifted his head up and smiled at his mate.

"And you will forever be mine." He said. Jazz smiled.

"Forever and Always?"

"Forever and Always."

Jazz leaned forward and placed his lips onto Prowl's sealing their promise with a gentle kiss.__

_The Night is young, and so are we  
>We can be anyone<br>Oh Love Baby_

_Cause we are  
>Free Free Free Free Free Free<br>And life is  
>Free Free Free Free Free Free<em>

***Line Break***

Me: and it's done!

Jazz: that was a good story.

Me: thank you!

Prowl: please read and review.

Me: bye!


End file.
